Krakozhian People's Milicja
The Krakozhian People's Milicja (Krakozhian: Krakozy Ljudsky Milicja/Кракозы Льудскы Милицја; abbreviated: KLM), often referred to simply as the milicja, is the national police force of the Krakozhian FPR. It is supported by the City Guard, RJLM (an auxiliary police force formed from reserve members of the Milicja), Border Troops, and Internal Troops, as well as the Voluntary Order Groups of the Krakozhian Socialist Union of Youth. History Following the end of the Poldovian War of Independence and as part of the Revitalisation, beginning in 1993 the Milicja underwent a series of reforms aimed at improving its efficiency and public image. Organisation The milicja is divided into various directorates: *Public Order and Traffic Directorate *Criminal Investigations Directorate *Infrastructure Security Directorate *Transport Directorate *Anti-Terrorism Directorate *Registration Directorate *State Central Fire Service *Ammunition Recovery Service The Infrastructure Security Directorate is responsible for the security of important buildings and installations rather than enforcing building regulations, and the Transport Directorate is tasked with the security of railways rather than transportation in general. The milicja also has various elite units. Riot control is the purview of the TRLM whilst operations involving higher levels of violence and requiring more specialised police units may include the SCJB and the Independent Anti-Terrorism Special Subunits. In conjunction with the Krakozhian Border Defence Army and local airport security, the milicja has certain units which provide airport security at the various airports across Krakozhia. Regional commands The following is a list of regional commands of the milicja along with their seats of command: *Tikomira Presidium of the People's Milicja (Tikomira) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Cothebuz Region (Cothebuz) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Ljudlěs Region (Ljudlěs) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Kabavrdzha Region (Kabavrdzha) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Zlivice Region (Zlivice) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Pospěda Region (Pospěda) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Soljin Region (Soljin/Močas) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Kamentok Region (Kamentok) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Lipask Region (Lipask) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Mogugrad Region (Mogugrad) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Novy Blåtogord Region (Novy Blåtogord) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Poniždųb Region (Poniždųb) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Rěkvilic Region (Rěkvilic) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Zuarice Region (Zuarice) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Sulaha Region (Sulaha) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Orasetole Region (Orasetole) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Central Shodomia Region (Orasetole-Zebrazlavo) *Regional Command of Milicja of the South Shodomia Region (Buděkovka) *Regional Command of Milicja of the West Shodomia Region (Lichten) *Regional Command of Milicja of the North Shodomia Region (Usta na Rike) *Regional Command of Milicja of the East Shodomia Region (Zamòk Krålica) *Regional Command of Milicja of the South Medžava Region (Brònji) *Regional Command of Milicja of the North Medžava Region (Mětěnva) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Posonov Region (Posonov) *Regional Command of Milicja of the West Ploevsky Region (Posonov) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Central Ploevsky Region (Banice-Bešterče) *Regional Command of Milicja of the East Ploevsky Region (Zhetice) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Bělysjezd Region (Bělysjezd) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Běly Polěscija Region (Běly Polěscija) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Bělsko-Běla Region (Bělsko-Běla) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Vòzognišče Region (Vòzognišče) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Čolm Region (Čolm) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Retibór Region (Retibór) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Čermákovka Region (Čermákovka) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Jelblǫg Region (Jelblǫg) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Motansk Region (Motansk) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Gorězev Region (Gorězev) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Jeleńji Gora Region (Jeleńji Gora) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Močariš Region (Močariš) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Vugolvik Region (Vugolvik) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Kòlce Region (Kòlce) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Kunyn Region (Kunyn) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Košlen Region (Košlen) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Dubov Region (Dubov) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Pryščno Region (Pryščno) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Lignice Region (Lignice) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Lešchevo Region (Lešchevo) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Četvrtolm Region (Četvrtolm) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Lomša Region (Lomša) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Obechansk Region (Obechansk) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Kamienica Region (Kamienica) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Linštin Region (Linštin) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Oseleńje Region (Oseleńje) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Ostrolųka Region (Ostrolųka) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Pilamlyn Region (Pilamlyn) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Piotrkov Region (Piotrkov) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Plot Region (Plot) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Perashta Region (Perashta) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Peremšl Region (Peremšl) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Venčeska Region (Venčeska) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Novy Targ Region (Novy Targ) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Sedlič Region (Sedlič) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Siradce Region (Siradce) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Skvrčanice Region (Skvrčanice) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Stòlpsk Region (Stòlpsk) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Sovalki Region (Sovalki) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Ščetkyno Region (Ščetkyno) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Tŕnovodvor Region (Tŕnovodvor) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Tŕnov Region (Tŕnov) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Postolin Region (Postolin) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Lěsgora Region (Lěsgora) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Varchevo Region (Varchevo) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Vladislavek Region (Vladislavek} *Regional Command of Milicja of the Prezlav Region (Prezlav) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Saryuść Region (Saryuść) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Vinnego Gora Region (Vinnego Gora) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Dubovenik Region (Dubovenik) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Pizinov Region (Pizinov) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Gospodic Region (Gospodic) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Vitarike Region (Vitarike) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Pletenik Region (Pletenik) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Spalacet Region (Spalacet) *Regional Command of Milicja of the Jaderov Region (Jaderov) *Area Command of the People's Milicja in Kamentok (Kamentok) Rank structure Equipment All uniformed and most non-uniformed officers of the Krakozhian People's Milicja are routinely armed. Regular officers typically carry a pistol, with tasers being assigned to some officers as a non-lethal alternative. Officers in special police units carry a variety of specialised weapons, ranging from FB PM-63 RAK personal defence weapons, AKM assault rifles, and Dragunov SVD sniper rifles. Some units are even equipped with Western equipment acquired from various sources such as Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine guns and Mossberg 590 shotguns. Firearms *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **Rubber truncheon **Riot truncheon *'Melee weapons' **Glock Field Knife 78 (Austria) *'Pistols' **CZ 50 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **CZ 75 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **CZ 85 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **Glock 19 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **P1001-0 semi-automatic pistol (East Germany) **PSM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **Rex Zero 1 CP semi-automatic pistol (Slovenia) **Smith & Wesson Model 10 service revolver (United States) **VLO VN vz. 53 semi-automatic pistol (Krakozhia) **Walther P99 semi-automatic pistol (Germany) *'Submachine guns' **FB PM-63 RAK personal defence weapon (Poland) **FB PM-84 Glauberyt machine pistol (Poland) **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) **Škorpion vz. 61 machine pistol (Czechoslovakia) **Uzi submachine gun (Israel) *'Assault rifles' **AK-47 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AK-74M assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) **Heckler & Koch HK33 assault rifle (Germany) **vz.58 assault rifle (Czechoslovakia) *'Shotguns' **IZh-27 double-barrelled shotgun (Soviet Union) *'Sniper rifles' **Dragunov SVD designated marksman rifle (Soviet Union) **Sako TRG-21 bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) **Sako TRG-22 bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) **Sako TRG-42 bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) **SSG 82 bolt-action sniper rifle (East Germany) **vz.54 bolt-action sniper rifle (Czechoslovakia) *'Machine guns' **PKM general-purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) **PKP Pecheneg general-purpose machine gun (Russia) **RPD light machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPK light machine gun (Soviet Union) *'Grenade launchers' **AGS-17 Plamya automatic grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **Brügger & Thomet GL06 grenade launcher/riot gun (Switzerland) **CZ RV85 flare launcher/riot gun (Czechoslovakia) **F1 anti-personnel fragmentation defensive grenade (Soviet Union) **RGD-5 anti-personnel fragmentation grenade (Soviet Union) **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-18 disposable light anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) **RWGŁ-1 non-lethal rifle grenade launcher (Poland) **RWGŁ-3 non-lethal rifle grenade launcher (Poland) Vehicles Aircraft Other equipment *Beijing Paier Technologies LRAD 500X acoustic hailing device (China) See also *City Guard (Krakozhia) *Crime in Krakozhia *Law enforcement in Krakozhia *Prisons in Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement in Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement